Metamorphosis
by Jessiemai-rose
Summary: Kai's finding it difficult to cope with the Bladebreakers at first but when he gets used to them he begins to form friendships and, perhaps, more. KaiRay . Rating is because i'm not sure what me mind will do in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes

okey pokey, well I had grand ideas for this story but the more I read it the more I don't really like it. Ah well, lets see what you guys think. I'm pretty new to Beyblade so if you look closely at some of the issues of timing and such a lot of this doesn't match up. If there's anything glaringly obvious and you have ideas of how it can be better, pweese inform me i'd love to have some feedback and ideas. _Zhopa_is a rude word- I _think _arsehole but don't quote me. And my sister told me about this Russian saints day thing-crazy the lot of them. Anywho...here we go!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The Bladebreakers were a team. Every team has an objective and every person on that team has their own place, their own purpose in the scheme of things. It is often not a conscious action, and many people even resist it…but in doing so, do they not simply become another role?

Tyson and Max, they were the ones that kept everything moving. Often with too much confidence, they ploughed their way through life as superstars. Kenny, the Chief, was the brains behind the thing. Always carrying Dizzara, he was forever updating, making sure the rest were as fully equipped as possible. He also tried to instil some concept of strategy in Tyson's brain. Rei, generally in the background but always noticed nonetheless. Put simply, he took care of them; provided a buffer and a shoulder, he offered calm and practical advice. But there were many faces to Rei and he still knew how to have a good time. Kai, well, he was Kai. He somehow held them all together and directed the team's mad rush to brilliance to make it somewhat more stable. Without him they were just a bunch of kids who had some skill at blading.

You see? Everyone has a part to play, but sometimes, when people are not always who they pretend to be, it's not quite as simple. And that is when things start to fall apart.

Kai 

Of all the people in this newly formed team, Kon is the only one who acts remotely his age. Probably had something to do with growing up in an isolated village I suppose. The rest I would happily jack-knife into pieces. And believe me, I have the capacity.

Currently, I am leaning against the wall in the main room of the hotel we are staying at, trying to keep my cool. After years at the Abbey, I have become used to total efficiency from myself and others, or else. So, as you can imagine, the fact that Granger isn't even up yet is really starting to rattle my chain. Tate is laughing at something he mumbles sleepily, but he can hardly talk. Last time I saw him, blondie was walking around half in his pajamas, half out and with his hair looking like it had not been brushed for months. The Kenny kid is slumped at the table, eating some kind of cereal.

It is nine am, and I am still not training. There will be blood shed soon, I swear it.

I step into the dark room, noticing that it has already been converted into a pigsty. Walking up to the bed, Tate falls silent and steps away. He is still . not . dressed.

"Get your clothes on right now or I will personally rip your tongue out. And then I will make you eat it."

Sounds implausible, hm? It's not. They taught us at the Abbey. As I recall, Tala has a particular gift for it. Though that may be because he enjoys it so much. (As a side note, having a sadistic psychopath as my best friend is actually rather entertaining. It makes for interesting games of trivial pursuit back in Russia. Don't ask.)

Anyway, back to the babysitting that is my life until further notice.

Seizing the covers, I pull them swiftly off the lump on the bed. It squeals and shouts something about cold.

Cold? You want cold, try jumping in freezing cold water, in the middle of winter, in Russia because it's a saints day. You don't know the meaning of cold, you worthless slug.

I tell him so. I also tell him that if he does not get up this instant, I will teach him the meaning of cold by filling a bath with water and ice, dropping him in it and holding him under until about five seconds before he dies. I will then lock him outside naked.

He gets up quick after that and I retire once again to the main living area. Kon has put all the breakfast things on the table, which should speed things up a bit, and is cleaning his and Kenny's bowls.

"Are you having breakfast, Kai?" I just glare at him for a few moments.

"I've already had it." He nods and puts away the now clean and dry bowls.

Actually, I have already run around the block a few times, had a shower, got completely ready and then had breakfast. All before seven thirty. Considering that, I'm quite surprised that I was so civil to him, if you don't count the tone of my voice, which was far less than "civil". I stand by the door, arms folded and watch as the rest of the pack file in for food. After several, disgusting minutes they're finished and we head outside. _At last. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I can't do this, I really can't. Not without seriously injuring anyone, anyway. Little bastards, lazy, no good _zhopas…_I could go on but the words in my head at the moment are a bit more colourful. My fists and jaw are clenched and I can feel a raging headache starting just behind my eyes. I have just witnessed the worst training session of my life and I really need to hit something. The hotel has a gym down in the basement. Nobody ever really goes there and, the piece de resistance, it has a punch bag. Holy mother of God, I am in heaven.

It's dark, most of the light bulbs have blown and nobody has been here to notice, and there are no windows. I step towards the punch bag in the middle of the room. It is connected to the ceiling by a thick chain, so I know I can give it all I've got if I want.

The first punch releases a little of the tension in me and I am relieved when I sink back once again into the familiar rhythm of my martial arts training. I'm growing calmer, but I am still angry and dangerously so now that I'm letting go of control a little. I hear someone come down the basement steps, and without breaking pace I decide that it's Kon. He is calm and pleasant when he speaks to me. Neutral.

"I think it concedes."

I glance at him questioningly.

"The bag."

I give it one final punch that makes the pin in the ceiling creak ominously and turn to him, crossing my arms across my chest.

"What do you want Kon?"

"Rei."

"What?"

" My name's Rei."

Ok, he's irritating me now. I go back to punching. He doesn't react, just sits on a bench by one wall, watching. Now that is another thing to add to the long, long list of things I cannot stand. I can't have people watching me when I was expecting to be alone. Their presence is like ants crawling over my skin.

Soon I am standing over him, towering over him since he is still seated.

"What do you want Kon?"

He isn't fazed. I don't know whether to be pissed off, but since I am anyway I may as well keep it up. He is leant back slightly, leaning on his hands with his legs crossed and he looks so relaxed I find myself wondering what it would take to intimidate this kid.

"Mr Dickenson wants a word; he wants to know how things are going with training and all." I snort slightly.

"Incidentally, how _is _training going do you think?"

I look at him coldly for a few minutes. That doesn't make him run away or even flinch so I resign myself to answering.

"Crap. I would have imagined you would be able to tell that."

This kid is ok; he knows the meaning of discipline even if only in a fairly liberal, olde worlde sense. At least he does what I tell him, and quite well at that. It's the other two I could rip to shreds right now. He shrugs.

"Seemed alright to me. Though I can see how the way we act could get on your nerves."

We? I don't mind _you_! Unless you're being irritating of course, like you are now. Instead of saying anything, I use the towel I brought with me to dry the sweat on my body and slip my shirt back on. I walk past him up the stairs and he follows almost silently.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hey Kai! Pass the salt would you?"

I keep eating; there's no way I'm gonna reply to that.

"Kai? KAI!!" Argh, I think my eardrums just burst!

Suddenly a forearm reaches across my plate, lightly tanned and with white bindings wrapped around it.

"Here you go, Ty."

"Gee, thanks Rei. It's nice to know some people are _considerate_." Don't try sarcasm kid, you don't pull it off.

"Hey, Maxie, why don't we go to that fair tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Lets go after lunch. You guys up for it?" He looks around hopefully and he's surprisingly cute when he does that. They spend a few minutes coaxing Kenny into it, helped by Rei.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Come on Chief, you can help me make sure these guys don't eat too much sugar."

"Yeah, alright." He looks up towards me now, I'm not sure whether to glare at his glasses or where I estimate his eyes _should _be.

"Kai, you want to come?"

"No."

"But Kai-"

"I said _no_."

Suddenly another, kindly voice cuts in.

"Now, now Kai. I for one think it would be a good idea. Team bonding as such. "

As If I don't have enough to worry about, the most important man in professional Beyblading has just walked through the hotel room door behind me.

"With all due respect Mr Dickenson, I'm not going." I can but try.

"And why not?" Why not? Because I'm not five. Hell, I didn't go to funfairs even when I _was _five. I'm about to say no again when I see the look on his face. When Mr Dickenson has that look, you know he'll just carry on until you give in to anything. I may as well just get it over with. I can bugger off by myself anyway.

"Whatever."

"Good, but remember that you all have to stick together."

Crap

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ok, so right now I'm stood in my usual pose, watching the spawns of hell jump and skip onto a ride guaranteed to make the computer nerd throw up. Blondie shoved his candy floss into my hand before I could refuse and now it's sticky and the sickly smell of far too much concentrated sugar is wafting up to my face. The smells of greasy food and unwashed bodies mix with it and the hundreds of colours mix and swirl before my eyes until it seems as though this is a psychedelic dreamland where all the vendors are actually monsters in disguise and at twelve o'clock each night, the whole place is alive with satanic laughter.

The ride starts with a doubtful grinding sound and Kenny is gripping the handle bar in front of him as though the little scrap of metal can save him from certain death. I could say I would miss them, but I avoid lies wherever possible. My sadistic thoughts are echoed when a voice behind me states,

"I have first dibs on Dizzara." I'm not even going to honour that with a reply. Then I smirk.

"Fine. I get Dragoon."

"Deal."

Rei comes to stand in front of me, grinning slightly. Then he sobers up, glancing worriedly up at the screaming brats on the ride.

"How do you think we're getting on? Are we improving at all?"

Not really. Wait, no, _he _is. And I suppose Max is getting slightly better too. And I suppose Tyson is at least giving it a go now… They're all up on time now…What the hell?! What's wrong with me?

"_You_ are." Too nice. "A little." He cracks a smile.

"That's good to know, I suppose. So you're not _completely _dismayed at my poor skills then?"

He's teasing, that's obvious. But then, there is just a little glimpse of insecurity. I should just give him one of my non committal answers, since the last thing we need is for him to get as pig headed as Tyson. But I can't; he _is _a good blader. I've seen better and he could do better himself with more training but when he reaches his potential he will be a pretty dangerous opponent. So I shrug.

"You're a fine blader, Kon. Just keep up with training and do what I tell you and I can guarantee success."

"You know Kai, that's the most you've ever said to me in one go." As I glare at him, he just shrugs it off, walks over to Kenny, who is kneeling to one side and rubs his back as he throws up, just as I predicted.

Granger's voice cuts into my head painfully.

"Dodgems! Come on guys." He and Max run off with Kenny following slowly. They're joking about and slapping each other on the back as they run off to the ancient, gaudy ride. The whole place is like it; old and rusty, repainted countless times. It evokes images of blurry, laughing faces spinning forever and ever; the people and the paint jobs change but it is essentially all the same. Perhaps, when I was younger, I saw the magic in these places too but now I see only run down old death traps, for lukewarm terror.

"You look as bored as I feel."

"Hn."

We talk all day, or rather he talks. I don't know why, but we no longer annoy each other; perhaps because I no longer expect him to shut up and he no longer expects an answer. After a while I actually become interested and though I still don't talk much, I know he can tell that I'm interested. He's actually quite funny and I laugh a couple of times. This is very different from my friendship with Tala and Brian, which is more to do with a mutual will to survive and a shared hatred of everyone else than anything. But we're friends. Yeah, I do have friends, and they're great. Though I admit that we're not on the best of terms at the moment.

Soon, we all head home and, surprisingly, I had a pretty good time.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Over the next few weeks, I begin to see Rei as a team mate rather than someone I have to baby sit. For a start, he knows how to take care of himself. He is filled with enthusiasm for the sport and his own improvement in that field, which I always appreciate in people. But he isn't just out to better himself; he works to aid the team. In this short time, he has become a bit of a parent to the younger ones; he breaks up fights and soothes hurts with just a few words. I have often heard Kenny remark that even his presence is calming. As for me, he has become someone who I often spend time with. He and I are the two adults, taking care of the children. Well, in my case beating some sense into them but that's irrelevant.

The other day, I was putting my coat on when Max asked where I was going. I impatiently told him my plans of taking a walk through the park. Then Rei got up from the sofa and announced that he would go with me; he was tired of being cooped up inside. I warned him that it was raining, the very reason that he was inside in the first place, but he just looked at me strangely and said he would wear a coat.

I shrugged; whatever he wants to do is no problem of mine. So off we went, we walked in silence and it was comfortable. He didn't seem to mind that I was anti social and didn't want to talk. When we came to the large pond, he stopped me with a hand on my arm. I jumped slightly but he didn't notice as he had already turned away. Then he produced a plastic bag from his pocket and I realised he had brought bread. I arched my eyebrow slightly and even I was put off to hear the mocking tone of my voice.

"Feeding the ducks?"

Of course, as per usual, he didn't even blink an eyelid; just started tearing bits of bread off the soggy, rain clogged lump in his hand.

"Yep. What's your favourite animal Kai?"

Where did that come from?

"Uh, why?"

"I'm just interested. There's no need to be so anti social, you know."

For the first time ever he sounds frustrated, moody even. I don't really know what to make of this and I figure that it can't hurt.

"Phoenix, for obvious reasons. But I also like wolves and similar animals like mountain lions. One of the reasons I like wolves is because they remind me of someone."

He paused for a moment in throwing the bread but then carries on, if a bit slower.

"Mine's cats. Again for obvious reasons. There's a bit of a theme going on in my village for tigers so I suppose it's inevitable."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is there a theme?"

Suddenly, he laughs and when he turns around, there is such affection in his eyes I swallow hard. He looks so happy and serene, even with the rain lashing his coat and his exposed legs and water dripping from stray strands of hair.

"You're kidding, right? You're not. Oh Kai, are you blind or something? Look." He pulls the hood of his coat back a little and fingers one of his small pointed ears. Then it all fits together in my head. The ears, the teeth, the feline features. Holy shit, he's a cat!

Wait a minute, I've heard about this. Neko jin; part cat. He's chuckling and I imagine the look on my face is priceless. Suddenly, I hear him laugh loudly and realise with horror that I accidentally spoke my thoughts. Specifically 'kick me if I'm wrong but I thought cats didn't like water'

"_Part _cat, you idiot. Honestly, humans." He's just teasing me, I know. I snort.

"Come on, lets get back before they set the place on fire or something." He throws the remainder of the bread into the pond and follows. He's slightly shorter and I have without thinking started walking my quick stride so I slow down. That way he doesn't have to almost run to keep up. We must make a strange pair, if only because we are walking through the muddy park in the pouring rain. I taller, in a thick black coat, hands jammed into my pockets and head down, he shorter, in a paler coat with his hood thrown back as he allows the rain to beat on his upturned face and soak his hair. He is smiling happily, content in the world and I feel a pang of sadness that I do not seem to be able to achieve that. But then I'm happy that I am here to witness this moment, which is surely so important though for what reason I'm not sure. In this moment, beneath the dripping trees and with the beat of the rain in the background I smile and am content to be here, with Rei.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

We have many more moments like that and I come to crave his company, though I will not admit it to myself. Not yet.

At the moment, it is late at night and he is curled up on the sofa next to Max after watching a movie with the guys. They are sat around, talking quietly. I hear Max.

"Look guys, he's so sweet." It's true. Rei is curled up on his side, propped up on pillows and with his hands loosely fisted in front of his face. One touches the very tip of his nose while the other rests against his lower lip. He really looks like a cat right now, especially with his long hair in its binding curled around his feet. I don't want to wake him but he can't sleep here all night…

"Max, give me a hand." He scrambles up behind me. I slip my arms beneath Rei's shoulders and knees, shift him slightly. "Put his head on my chest. That's it." I know I'm being unusually civil but I don't want to wake Rei.

I stand slowly and he shifts in my arms, grips my shirt sleepily with one hand and mumbles something in Chinese. I step carefully over the kids on the floor and Max rushes forwards to open the door to his room. I nod at him in thanks. Gently, I place the boy in my arms on the bed. He takes a deep breath and then settles down. I spend a few frustrating minutes trying to open his traditional tunic, since it won't be comfortable to sleep in. Then my hands are brushed away and Kenny efficiently undoes the complicated clasps. I slip it from his shoulders, leaving him in only his trousers. I then lift the cover over him and he curls up beneath them, for all the world a little cat. Then, I feel an uncontrollable smile bubble up inside me as he quietly purrs. I'd had no idea he could do that but it was absolutely adorable. Brushing a hand over his forehead, I whispered.

"Goodnight Kitten."

Closing the door behind me, I ran a hand through my hair.

"Bed time, children." Without a word they got up and moved to their respective rooms. As Max closed the door I heard, as always,

"Goodnight Kai."

He always said it, but he had long since stopped waiting for an answer. Without turning I said, quietly,

"Goodnight Max."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	2. Chapter 2

Okay then, chap 2 up and running! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed; it made my muses hyper. A suggestion I had for a name was "Metamorphasis" from darksaphire, which I quite liked. So, that is a definite possiblility at the mo. Thanks also to Omili and Black-Dranzer for their really lovely reviews. Anywho, I will stop rambling now. At one point, it switched to Ray's POV and I keep changing how I spell Rei as well, . That is because I wrote that bit with a different fic which I then discarded. And, on with the story...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next morning I woke early as usual, thanks to my alarm clock, but instead of immediately getting up as I usually would, I found myself just watching Ray as he slept. He was lying on his front, with an arm raised above his head and the other hanging off the bed. He was wearing his blue t-shirt and every breath stirred a few wayward strands of hair. I slowly shifted slightly and leant precariously over the gap between the beds. With the tips of my fingers I brushed his hair out of his face and back behind his ear. He stirred and I pulled back, swinging my legs out from under the covers swiftly. I hear him make a funny noise in the back of his throat as he stretches.

"Gu mornun, gi." The side of my mouths quirks up slightly

"Morning Ray. Nice sleep?"

"Yeah, not bad. What we doing this morning then?" You have to ask?

"Training."

He nods sleepily, before wrapping his arms around the pillow, burying his face in it and exhaling. His foot pokes out the bottom of his covers and I tug it slightly as I walk past.

"Up.Now." Strangely, there's a lot of affection in my tone and for a moment I'm worried that I'm getting too close to him; that I should step back a bit. I walk quickly out the door as he groans in annoyance and shut the door behind me.

We all spend the morning training, lunch at a cafe in town and the afternoon at the cinema since Mr D is currently fixated on making the team more socially integrated. I don't remember what the film was; only that it was so boring I spent most of it watching Ray out of the corner of my eye. He was in less traditional clothes today; just jeans and a Chinese style shirt. Though always the red bandanna to keep his hair out of his eyes. Yin-Yang. I've never thought about it much but he must be Buddhist. I'm Eastern Orthodox personally, though not particularly devout. He probably is; some of the main components of Buddhism as far as I'm aware are calm and tolerance which pretty much sums him up.

At any rate, the day was fairly unremarkable, and Ray seemed not to have been aware of the incident that morning with my itchy fingers.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hey guys, any preferences for dinner?" I glanced back over the sofa. Ray was stood in the doorway to the kitchen, one arm raised and bent beside his head as he leant on the door frame. Suddenly, a horde of raised voices clamoured for recognition.

"Sticky rice!"

"Beef stir fry!"

"Veggie spring rolls!"

"Chicken and cashew nuts!"

"That stuff with the sauce!"

Real descriptive, Tyson.

It's not often we have real food, only the days when Ray cooks so I suppose they can't be blamed for being enthusiastic but it pisses me off slightly; I know full well that Ray will try and make whatever they want and then get stressed because of it. Think about that. Ray. Stressed. In the same sentence.

Said teen smiles wryly and mutters something in Chinese that I have heard him use before. Generally at mealtimes and in relation to Tyson.

Maybe I should help? Oh, but I'm so comfortable! No!

But my damn conscience is having a right hissy fit, so up I get. Up from the lovely comfortable sofa, into the nasty cold kitchen. Blairgh. I despise lino.

I walk up behind him with my arms wrapped around me and huddled up, hoping I don't look too much of an idiot. I really need to go back to Russia and sort out my resistance to cold again. I mutter something that could, at a stretch, have sounded like,

"Need any help?"

He smiles at me and suddenly, I don't mind anymore.

"Yeah, sure. Can you cut up those vegetables for me?"

He points towards a chopping board with some assorted vegetables piled on top of it. Hmm, not too difficult I imagine…

"Shit!"

I stick my thumb in my mouth and taste the blood now seeping out of it. Fucking broccoli. Ray looks over my shoulder, winces slightly and takes the knife from my free hand.

"Wrong knife Kai. This is too blunt; I'm surprised you didn't cut yourself sooner." He hands me a much sharper one-the kind that you could very easily decapitate someone with but small enough to fit fairly safely in someone's boot. Tala would love it.

Ahh, much better. I go through the evil greens much quicker now and tip them in a wok. (Buurn!!) Ok, I freely admit it, I think I'm going mildly insane. It's these bloody kids. I swear I've started to get a twitching vein in my right eye when I'm angry.

Soon we're all done and after dinner I give myself the satisfaction of making the three younger ones wash up the dishes. I'm in the room Ray and I share, thinking; just laying on my back with one arm across my forehead and the other clasping Dranzer on my stomach, when Ray walks in. He smiles at me slightly, a wonky smile that I have come to recognise as one that he rarely uses with other people. It's a smile of partners in crime, two people with the world (Or more accurately, three psychotic kids) on their shoulders. The side of his mouth quirks upwards on one side and that eye closes ever so slightly without him realising. Sometimes a sharp tooth grazes his mouth but he doesn't seem to notice.

I nod back to him, glad he knows that I'm not being aloof. He yawns slightly, the back of one hand covering his mouth. He stops whatever he's fiddling with and sits casually on the side of his bed.

"Thanks for helping with dinner, by the way; it really helps." Suddenly he grinned. "Do you need a plaster?"

"Hn. I'm not sure. What if I get gangrene and my thumb falls off?"

He reaches forwards, takes hold of my hand and looks at it. As he speaks, his breath brushes over my palm and for some reason I have to fight a shudder.

"Bless."

Slowly, his laughter died away and even I felt a small half-smile tug at my lips. In the comfortable silence following, I noticed in the back of my mind how very close we were; our heads bent at an angle to the other.

Without knowing what was going on, without even realising it, I was leaning forwards further. Towards him. His eyes went wide, and though he surely knew my intention, he didn't move. Showed no sign of either encouragement or resistance. His lips were soft, though a little chapped in one area from where his sharp teeth regularly grazed them. Caught in his surprise, he didn't react. I, however, did. Suddenly realising what had happened, I pulled back and licked my lips slightly. His feline eyes followed the movement and I could swear I saw his breathing speed up.

My thoughts were screaming incoherently to run, to hide. Where had _that _come from? All this time I had never thought of him as anything more than a friend. I had never really thought of anyone as any more than a friend, be they male or female. In fact, I had never really thought of many people as friendsLet alone something more… Wait! What in the world? Getting ahead of yourself aren't you, Hiwatari? He hasn't even said anything yet. Maybe I should just go, to prevent either of us from saying anything at all. To try and forget and keep things the way they are.

I stood, moving away from him but as I turned I felt my wrist caught in a gentle grip. I stood silently, still facing away. Rei slowly moved to stand in front of me. I was suddenly gripped by an inexplicable fear. I couldn't read his expression. I had no idea what was going on in his head. Then, in an incredibly surreal moment, his hand slid upwards from my wrist to my forearm, up over my shoulder and then his fingers were grazing my cheek, tracing the facepaint triangles. He came closer, eyes on my lips, flicking upwards to my own eyes nervously. He tilted his head slightly and kissed me sweetly, chastely. He smiled a little, that quirky smile I recognised instantly. My hands slipped around his waist and he stepped closer still until our bodies were pressed together.

We kissed again, and I knew I was lost, perhaps forever.

Rei

My right hand moved up to his chest and my left threaded into his hair. He was inexperienced, his kiss had a slightly awkward movement as thought he didn't quite know what to do. Bless. But regardless, he seemed to have a natural talent of sorts for my legs felt weaker by the second and my stomach twisted slightly. His hands stroked up and down my back, the restrained strength easily apparent. As we grew more passionate, I knew where this would inevitably lead and I didn't care. My mind just gave up and let my body take control.

I parted my lips and traced his with the tip of my tongue. Startled slightly, he parted them and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Searching his crimson eyes to see what he thought of this, I was rewarded when they dilated slightly. Slowly, instinctively, he took control of the kiss and I began to feel breathless as I trembled slightly. One of his hands cupped the back of my head and he deepened the kiss further.

After a few minutes, we separated. The hand around the back of my head caressed my cheek before moving over to my damp lips and tracing their outline. Reaching the corner, he leant forwards and placed a soft kiss there. He kissed the skin just behind my earlobe and up until the point of my ear. His lips moved lower to caress my neck along the line of my shirt. Glancing up, he seemed to ask for permission and I shakily nodded as he slowly opened the first button and placed another kiss on the exposed skin. Soon, he had undone the whole shirt and slipped it from my shoulders. I did the same, removing his scarf and pulling his top over his head. As he moved forwards again I stopped him and reached across the room to the hotel sink. I took the cloth I knew was there and turned away to run it under the tap. When I looked back at him, he stood exactly the same way as before, watching me. I reached up hesitantly with the cloth and gently cleaned the blue from his face. He watched me, unreadable.

Much better. Without the paint he seemed younger, just a boy like me. Just Kai.

Kai

With the paint gone, I feel more vulnerable. It's strange. It's just paint for Christ sake. I feel as though I should say something but I don't know what. What do you say when you have just kissed your team mate? When you have started to undress him?

His tanned skin is smooth, aside from a few scars. I like imagining him as a child in his village in the mountains, perhaps playing in rivers where the water sparkled and the sun turned his skin this glorious brown. The image in my mind is almost from another era and I wonder how Rei felt when he stepped forwards into a different time and place. He is an enigma, my Rei. Few know what he is feeling but you can be sure it will be calm and content, unlike me. I've heard Tyson say a few times that I have two "modes" of thought: beyblade battle-aka "must beat opponent into ground" and non-beyblade battle-aka "Shall I walk away disgustedly, call him/her names or smash him/her into the ground". The little twit.

But that thought fades as my hands reach out to touch his chest, his shoulders. His breathing has definitely sped up now and I step closer until we are almost pressed against each other. He rests his head on my shoulder and closes his eyes, sighing slightly. His arms are around my waist and then one hand starts stroking up my side. I'm not sure what to do and to be honest I'm happy staying like this for now. I know that soon, we will be overwhelmed but for now I just want to have him close.

Rei

He is as slim as I am but he is still more strongly built. While my body is the result of spiritual martial arts, gymnastics and just general gentle exercise, his has been made by hard sport and training. He knows more martial arts than I do "Hello" in different languages. He is pale, which is a rarity in Japan and a feature of his Russian heritage. His red eyes are also unusual, though I suppose that I'm hardly of a normal appearance. He kisses the top of my head, his lips lingering longer than necessary.

Kai

As I thought, we are soon kissing again and I discover that brushing my fingers over his nipples causes his breath to hitch and his eyelashes to flutter. We spend a few minutes just caressing each other, growing warmer by the minute.

Two hours later, we lie on our sides next to each other, exhausted and content. His golden eyes open and he blinks sleepily, cuddling up to me. I pull him to lie on my chest slightly, since I prefer to sleep on my back and it can't be comfortable for him to be lying on my arm. After a few moments I hear, ever so softly, a quiet purr. I smile a little and bury my face in his hair before I lay back holding him in a hug as I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

okey pokey, and here is da danan danna nana! Chapter 3! Yes, I know it took me long enough.

Shin Rigel, darksaphire thanks for reviewing.

Snort yes, DS, they "did it" but I cant put it up I don't think. Bah. I'm thinking about getting an AFF account and putting the uh...uncensored stories up on there. Any thoughts?

Now, this chapter has messed things up because I've started, for some reason, setting it in early first season. Problem being that Kai isn't supposed to have regained his memory yet. So I hope you can forgive me for bollixing up the official plot line but i'm afraid it was necessary my dears. If it really bothers you, give a note and I'll...I'm not sure what but I'll fix it somehow. Anyway, hope you enjoy! (Que "voice of doom") _The morning after..._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Before I fell asleep last night, I'd had a terrible thought that the morning could be awkward. Luckily, it was anything but.

I'd been 'awake' for a while, just drifting in and out of consciousness as I haven't done since I was really small. Ray shifted, took a deep breath and then his lips curved into a smile. His incredible eyes opened and then he leant up and gave me a still sleepy kiss.

A few minutes later, loud voices and footsteps went past the door and we, in bed together stark naked, understandably tensed. Then Ray grinned, smacked me on the arm and pointed towards the bolt on the door, which I remembered we'd managed to lock in a moment of coherency. It had been no mean feat staying quiet through last night but leaving the door open would have been asking for trouble.

The door handle rattled and Kenny's voice came from outside.

"Guys? Are you ok in there?" I cleared my throat, hoping I sounded normal.

"Were fine." I grinned. "Ray hasn't got any clothes on yet."

Said neko-jin stared at me disbelievingly, which only made my desperately silent laughing worse. I could almost see Kenny's colouring face when he thought that he might have walked in on his friend changing. I don't think they'll make any connections; I reckon they think I'm asexual. Ray whispered in my ear.

"Arsehole." I kissed him on the forehead apologetically.

We heard the sounds of the others moving off and as our laughing eases, I roll us over and settle between his legs. I reach for the lube Ray laughingly produced last night while stating,"In case of emergencies," and kiss him to muffle any sounds.

Later, I collapse onto his chest as he relaxes against me and slips his legs from around my hips. I reach up and kiss him on the chin, leaning on my arms either side of his head and just looking at him.

"Kai?" He whispers.

"Hm?"

"What is it?" I shake my head.

"Nothing." He rolls his eyes.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

We spend the next few days on a high; even Tyson doesn't irritate me quite as much as usual. We don't talk about 'feelings' at all, for which I am unbelievably thankful; neither of us seems to know truly what is going on, just that we're definitely more than friends. We talked about 'coming out' to the guys, looked at each other and gave up the idea. For now, we're happy with our 007 existence. For example, the other day we were alone since the others had gone out to the cinema.

We got up late and decided to shower together, as you do. We spent an enjoyable few minutes kissing each other into a sweat before a load of voices came through the door. We panicked slightly, since being in the shower together is not generally accepted behaviour between team mates.

We grabbed our clothes, towels. We couldn't leave, since the door opened onto the communal area. I got changed, finger to my lips, then climbed quickly into the bathroom cupboard while throwing an exasperated look at Ray. He bit his lip, grinning as he got dressed and glanced in the mirror as though to check that no evidence remained. I beckoned slightly and he came closer, expecting me to tell him something. Grasping the side of the cupboard to prevent a fall that would destroy my remaining dignity, not to mention alert the boys outside to a suspicious situation, I quickly slipped my hand behind his head and kissed him fully on the lips, before smirking and nudging him towards the door. He gave me a murderous look and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Alright guys? How come you're back so soon?" Ever calm. You'd never guess that a bare (no pun intended) few minutes earlier he'd been making out in the shower with his team captain.

However, I am not nearly so composed when Tyson comes in and uses the toilet but a metre away from me. I hope I never have to witness that again.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aside from sneaky shared showers, we have other occasions that become significantly couple orientated; for instance, cooking. I now help whenever it is his turn to make dinner and I'm becoming a right little chef's sidekick. I still don't talk much, even now, but I think Ray knows that I love him. There's no need for us to say it yet.

I did almost tell him the other day. The others were watching television and Ray and I were in the kitchen. He was stirring a sauce on the hob and I stood just behind him, taking a chance and slipping my arm around his waist and leaning my head on his shoulder. He stiffened at first but then melted back into me. And I mean melted. I smelt his hair and tightened my grip around his waist as I felt the words linger on the very tip of my tongue. Three little words that mean so much and yet so little. Then we jumped apart as Max bounded in, exuberant as ever. He blathered on about some nonsense he'd been doing today, the logistics of which skimmed completely over my head; I was too busy eyeing up his jugular.

"So guys, what do you say?"

Ray nods, since he has the incredible ability to stay tuned in to the most irrelevant conversations ever voiced.

"Yeah Max, sure. Neither of us has any plans."

Whoa, back up. What's this? I turn to him.

"Huh?" He gestures out the door after the departed blond.

"Paintballing. We're going tomorrow."

I can't stop the grin covering my face. I'm gonna thrash the lot of em. 'Cept Ray of course. Paintballing? I've been doing proper target practice with real guns and bullets for years. Ah, this is going to be absolutely hilarious.

"So what's this in aid of?" He shrugs.

"Just fun, I s'pose."

"Fun?" He laughs.

"Yeah Kai, fun. Don't you know what that means?"

"Whatever, Ray."

He frowns slightly and turns back to the stove. Guilt creeps up; I forget that most people aren't as desensitised as the Demolition boys and I so they're more likely to be hurt by little things that wouldn't even sting us. I step up behind him again, contrite as possible.

"Sorry."

"…"

"Ray?"

"…"

"Ray, I'm sorry. Please talk to me?"

"Whatever, Kai."

Like I said, we're desensitized. But boy, that hurt. Everything that I've just been storing so that I don't have to deal with it rears its ugly head and I feel something lodge in my throat. For the first time in years, I feel tears prick my eyes though I'm not really sure why. Maybe because the first person I've felt for in years has just acted like he doesn't care. He's definitely proved his point at any rate. Close as we are, I haven't cried for an awful long time and I thought I'd grown out of it. The only person I'd count as friend who has seen me cry is Tala and there's no way I can let Ray of all people see me this weak. So I pull back and go into our room, locking the door behind me; I need some time to sort myself out before I face him again. His shock as I leave is palpable and I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way.

I'm lying on my bed, mentally screaming at myself for being so bloody melodramatic. But I can't stop the few little tears that escape; this is the first 'fight' we've had since being…together? An Item? Or maybe Together with a capital T. Jesus Christ what is wrong with me?

After a few hours I'm completely drained. Ray hasn't come to look for me; he knows when I want to be alone. I don't think I would cry now if I saw him; all I feel is an unpleasant numbness. I hear voices outside. Tyson and Max.

"Whoa, buddy! What's the deal?"

"Tyson! Don't be so insensitive! Are you alright Ray?" I hear him now, a little shaky.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Max. Just a bit homesick."

I hear a knock.

"Hey Kai. Can I come in? I need to get something."

I get up wearily and open the door, keeping my eyes down as he comes in. When I look up, I notice that his eyes are red and there's a glistening line from his eye to the side of his face where he's smudged a tear. We're quiet, knowing that the others can hear from the outside until they go to their rooms which are conveniently on the other end of the little flat thing.

After a few minutes, I hear a shaky indrawn breath behind me and I quickly turn around. Seeing he is desperately trying not to start crying again, I immediately reach and hug him; something that still doesn't come very easily to me. He completely breaks down and starts sobbing, which leaves me stranded for a moment; geez I'm only making it worse! We sit on my bed and I just wait until he calms down, instinctively rocking him. After a while he manages a slight, bitter laugh.

"Look at me, I'm blubbering like a girl."

"Na. Nothing wrong with getting upset." I close my eyes tightly and say ever so quietly, "Love you, Ray." He smiles at me, a little unsure.

"Love you, Kai."

For a minute, I want to kiss him. But I think I must have wanted to keep it a firmly non-sexual moment. Particularly since we were both still a bit emotional. Instead, I just lay down and we both slept in my bed, in our clothes from that day no less.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next morning, everything is back to normal and if anything we seem a little closer; we know that little 'spats', as Max calls them, are normal and that in the long run they don't matter. The long run…I really am one for getting ahead of myself aren't I?

Well, the Russian tournament was looming. We were on the boat to my homeland; I was going back. I had mixed feelings about it, as you can imagine and Ray had noticed that I was apparently brooding.

"What? More than usual?"

Currently, we're lying on the little couch in the cabin we share with Max. Blondie's not here, obviously. Ouch, what a lot of explanation that would be.

"Yeah, Kai. More than usual. Less 'leave me alone' more 'come near me and I'll cut your throat'. What's up?"

"Nothin."

"Don't gimme that. There's something wrong," he leans over me with an evil smile, "And I'm going to find out what it is. You have to be ticklish somewhere."

A small smile tugs at my lips. Ticklish? Ha, you wish, kid. He spends a few minutes trying the usual places, with not a jot of success. But then, the impossible happens.

"Aah! Don't do that! No, Ray. Ha ha, no stop. RAY!" He pulls back and just sits there holding his sides and laughing at me.

"You're sadistic." He stares disbelievingly at me.

"_I'm _sadistic?! That's rich, Kai, that's rich. Seriously, if there was anything bothering you you'd tell me right?"

"'Course."

True, I avoid lying when I can but this is just one of those exceptions. If I told him everything about my life, chances are he would never speak to me again; he'd be shocked and disgusted by what I've done and what I…well, what I haven't done. Sometimes, I think about all the boys at the Abbey who "disappeared". And I did nothing. I did the impossible, the unheard of-I escaped. But did I go to the police? No.

I'm quite pale so the scars on my back don't show. The rest, I can pass off as childhood injuries. Ray has no idea of the atrocities committed; he doesn't even know the damn place exists. Neither he nor the others could comprehend that such a place _could _exist; it's the sort of thing you read about in history books. If they knew, I imagine they would also think it a simple thing to close it down. Ah yes, send in a couple of policemen, "I'm terribly sorry but we're going to have to ask you to close; health and safety and all that. I hope it isn't too much trouble?" Sorted.

What they don't get is that anybody who so much as thought about it would be dead before you can say, "Excuse me, officer". Anyway, on a lighter note, I'm going to go practice.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Robert, huh? I'm surprised I haven't seen him before, but then if he doesn't enter the tournaments then there really would have been no occasion to. For the first time in many months I actually feel a little…insecure about my blading skills; that bitbeast was incredible and it's wielder more than impressive. If there are more of these, then we really are in trouble; true, I encountered my fair share of overly powerful bitbeasts in the labs but to actually see someone command that much power is unsettling.

Command. Yes, that's the word; Robert doesn't respect his bitbeast and, inevitably, Gryphonion will one day turn on him. The others haven't picked up on that yet but they will, I'm sure; just give them time. I was taught to find the flaws in everything that crossed my path, even my own weaknesses, which means that I've found it pretty difficult to accept that my team will never be perfect; they haven't experienced anything like the Abbey and I hope to God that they never will.

The closer to Russia we get, the tenser I get, though I don't think I show it to anyone. Except Rei; he's getting more and more suspicious as this goes on. Eventually they'll put two and two together and I'll be up the proverbial creek without a paddle, let alone a motor.

There's something else that's worrying me; my grandfather. I really didn't think that I would feel the remotest bit of guilt over the looming theft of the guys' bitbeasts but now that it comes to it and now that I have to face up to something I've desperately been trying to ignore and forget I can't face doing that to them. To Rei. Especially to Rei.

Driger is so important to him and when he lost him before the Asian tournament he was devastated; I can't begin to imagine how he would feel if _I _was the one who took him. I can't begin to imagine how _I _would feel if our positions were reversed. But I have to.

When my grandfather issued his ultimatum, he didn't have to tell me what he would do if I refused; I know what he's capable of. He has guardianship of me, so I would be shipped straight back there, where he would confiscate, perhaps destroy, Dranzer and then make me watch as he had Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian beaten by the guards until they bled and screamed. So, obviously, losing Rei is far less terrible than that fate. It is, it really is. It must be…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

GAH!! The melodrama!! gags


End file.
